


Practice

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, and stuff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “How long have you been practicing?”Ronan’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He was staring at Adam like he’d seen a vision, a revelation.





	Practice

“How long have you been practicing?”

Ronan’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He was staring at Adam like he’d seen a vision, a revelation.

Adam knelt between Ronan’s legs, hands resting on his thighs.

“Adam?” Ronan’s voice trembled a little. He reached up to cup both sides of Adam’s face in his hands, the tips of his fingers curling in Adam’s hair. “You…” Words failed him and Adam felt like his heart would crack from all the feelings welling up in him. He had known Ronan loved him, known it for quite some time, but that look of complete undone adoration was almost too much.

Adam couldn’t hold back his pleased smile. It was worth keeping the secret for this moment, seeing Ronan full of awe and wonder again. He took Ronan’s hands in his, squeezing lightly.

“I had to be sure this would work before I told you. It’s not been easy but…” he ducked his head and whispered in Ronan’s ear, “it was worth it.” Ronan shivered and pulled Adam down into a tight hug.

Above them silver stars of light spun and flickered, illuminating Adam’s dorm room, casting shadows. It was different from linking with Cabeswater and the ley line. This talent came from a spiritual place inside him that Adam hadn’t known existed. He had discovered it that one summer when he had struggled to control his ties to Cabeswater, to wake the ley line, to fix himself. And after Cabeswater was gone he had been too busy and distracted, had thought his abilities were gone, too. But gradually he found them again, tested them, _practiced_.

“You create with your eyes closed,” Adam murmured, his head resting on Ronan’s shoulder as they lay on his bed and watched the lights. “I’ve learned to create with mine open. Nothing lasting, not like your dreams. Mine are simple, transient. But I can make things happen just by focusing my mind it’s like—”

“Magic?” Ronan supplied. He tipped his head to the side so he could see Adam’s face.

“Does that bother you?”

Ronan touched Adam’s face again, rubbed his thumb over his lower lip before kissing him. “Never.”

“Oh,” Adam breathed, feeling the kiss jump-start every ounce of repressed longing in his body, “good.”

The stars flashed a brilliant gold before exploding into a cloud of glitter that rained down on the bed as Ronan moved to hover over him. Adam placed his hands on Ronan’s hips, slid them up over his sides, his ribcage, his chest, then behind him to cup the sharp curves of his shoulder blades. Warmth filled him and he felt alight with desire; the feeling only grew as he saw the same desire reflected back in Ronan’s eyes, in his flushed cheeks, and the rapid pounding of his heart.

“Adam…” Ronan had his forearms braced on the bed, like he didn’t think Adam could handle his weight. Adam pulled himself up and kissed Ronan hungrily. He could feel Ronan shaking and it was delightful.

“I’ve missed you,” Adam confessed. He wiggled out from beneath Ronan and pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed, sending up puffs of gold glitter. “I was lonely.” He pulled off his thermal, shivering as the cool air brushed over his warm, sensitive skin. Ronan traced his stomach and chest with reverent hands, leaving behind trails of glitter.

“I missed you, too.” Ronan’s words sparked the fuse in Adam, he could feel the doors opening in his mind and heart and Ronan’s quiet gasp was proof that, without even thinking about it, he was _doing_ _things_.

Adam pulled at the hem of Ronan’s hoodie and was gratified with Ronan took the hint and removed it and the shirt underneath.

“There are… flowers,” Ronan said, voice hushed, “climbing the walls. I can smell…” His eyelids fluttered as Adam placed careful kisses on his chest before tonguing insistently at Ronan’s nipples. “Ah!” Ronan’s hands gripped Adam’s hips, his body jerking in response to Adam’s love bite. “Adam…” Adam rolled his hips against Ronan’s, kissed him, one hand brushing over Ronan’s shaved head, the other lightly touching and teasing along the line of dark hair that began below Ronan’s navel and traveled down, past the barrier of his jeans. “ _Adam_.”

“Yes?” Adam could scarcely breathe, let alone speak. Every part of him wanted to be in contact with every part of Ronan. He wanted to be gentle and to be rough at the same time; the contrary impulses making him feel wild.

“It smells like home.”

Adam went still, his heart seizing. The scent of the Barns filled the room, vines wrapped around the bed, hung from the ceiling, lights shaped like flowers floated and wavered. He didn’t realize he was crying until Ronan wiped away the tears, first with his fingers and then with his lips.

“It’s been so hard,” Adam cried, forehead pressed to the place where Ronan’s collarbones nearly kissed. “I missed you and Opal and…”

Ronan petted his hair, his back. “You were homesick.”

Adam made a soft grunting sound. His fingers dug into Ronan’s sides, rooting into the rightness of having him back.

“You’re home,” Ronan assured him, first with words and then with actions.

That night they slept soundly in a bower of light and flowers, all of which faded as Adam’s mind slipped into pure rest, only to be replaced by Ronan’s sweetest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Impulsive writing warning! I’ve been wanting to write a Pynch ficlet set in the dorms during a time when most of the students have gone home and as I was driving past the college campus tonight I got inspired. I set the story up as a bit of a tease (what has Adam been practicing??? oh, it’s magic not sexy things) but also to explore the idea of Adam developing magical abilities on his own. I believe he has it in him!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
